Scar Story
by Mighty ANT
Summary: after pestering Ava over and over again, she finally gives in and tells the penguins the story of how she got her scar, and help her feel better about it in the end  -rated K plus because of a killer dog *story better than summary* -Old Story-


The Truth

_**I wanted to do this….for some reason….I don't know why! So just read, and review! And I don't know if penguins can get cancer, I'm just guessing that they can**_

_**I own POM as much as you own a solid gold refrigerator **_

Ava's POV

I woke up early, like I did every morning. I waddled over to the fridge, and pulled out a juice box, sucking on the straw quietly. The guys didn't quite understand why I loved juice so much, and I wasn't about to tell them how I used to be human, so they would have to live in confusion. I still ate a lot of things I did as a human, besides meat, since it would be pretty weird for a penguin to eat meat, and I didn't have any teeth to bite it with. Along with my most-likely unhealthy obsession with spaghetti, I could tell that the guys were suspicious. They sometimes asked me how I got my scar, how I'd gotten to the zoo in the first place, and so on. There was a lot of stuff that they didn't know about me, and I wasn't going to tell them anytime soon. Or, so I thought.

* * *

After a few minutes of silent contemplating and juice drinking, the guys began to wake up. I mentally counted in my head,_ 5, 4,3,2,1, _and then the trumpet recording sounded, fully awaking everyone. We leapt up onto the floe, waiting for Alice to come with our breakfast. As we waited, I saw that Private looked particularly shaken, and I waddled over to him, "what's wrong, Private?" I inquired

"I h-had a n-nightmare, about b-b-_badgers_," he murmured, looking quite traumatized

"Er, alright," I muttered, as I saw Alice walking up to us, bucket of fish in hand. She dumped its contents onto the floe, and we quickly gathered around and began eating. Once we finished breakfast, we trained for about half an hour, until the zoo opened, and the guys began the "smile and wave" routine, while I simply swam around and stuff. It was still hard getting used to being less than a foot tall, but I was slowly getting accommodated, it was just strange. Plus, there was that Santa thing, which I still wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

As I pondered my strangeness, I jumped out of the water and onto the floe, and quietly rubbed the scar at my temple, a simple horizontal line, starting a bit above my left "eyebrow", winding behind where my ear should have been, that I'd gotten from that branch that made me go into a coma.

At the moment, Alice was leading a group of kids to our enclosure, looking thoroughly annoyed, "and these are the penguins," she said in a bored tone

Then, some kid with glasses, leaned over the railing, and pointed at me, asking, "Why does that penguin have a scar?"

I looked down, and covered the scar on my stomach self consciously, while Alice answered, "I don't know, she just came that way. Now, onto the lemur exhibit," with that, both Alice and the group walked away, leaving me still covering my scar.

"uh, Avah, how exactly did you get your scar?" Private asked warily, the others looking at me curiously

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't keep it from them forever, "I'll tell you once the zoo closes, "I amended

* * *

A few hours later, the last remaining people left the zoo, avoiding the lingering piles of snow remaining from the snowfall last week. I waddled towards the fishbowl, and jumped into the HQ, the others following suite. I waddled over to the coffee table, and sat on one o the cement block chairs, and I saw that the guys had surrounded me, obviously waiting me to tell my tale. I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell the story,"

They all quickly sat down, eagerly anticipating my oncoming life story. Sighing once again, I began, "let me just begin by telling you guys, life wasn't all rainbows and gumdrops for me. I was an orphan, my mom having died from cancer a little after I was born, and my dad died from depression soon after,"

I saw the guys wince, and Private's eyes widened in shock. I continued, "I lived in, what you could call a foster home, with multiple other kids. I got my scar, when I was living near- I mean in- Hoboken,"

_~~~~Flash back~~~~_

_A decided younger, and human, Ava walked down a rather abandoned street, looking around nervously, obviously lost. Whenever she tried asking a passerby for directions, she was ignored. Now beginning to panic, she looked every which way, as if a way home would magically appear. She was walking by an empty lot that had a rather large German Sheppard chained to a small peg in the ground. The dog, seeing her walk by, stood up, and growled at her. Eyes widening, she cautiously took a few steps backs, when the dog suddenly barked menacingly, causing her to jump in surprise, before she ran. _

_This only infuriated the dog further, causing to try and run after her, straining against its chains for a moment, before the peg gave out, and the dog went running after Ava. She turned around, to see the dog coming straight for her, and she ran faster, the dog snapping his jaws, nipping at her heels. She saw an empty construction site ahead, and she ran towards it with all her might, a stitch in her side growing with every rushed step she took. _

_She skidded into the site, looking for some high ground, the dog only a few feet away. Ava saw a stack of bricks, wrapped in that plastic stuff, and she made a run for it, just as the dog ran into the lot. She was only a few feet away, when the dog lunged at her, and she dodged, and while doing so, she turned around, so that the dog's claws grazed her stomach. Though, fighting through the stinging pain, she quickly scrambled onto the brick pile, about 5 feet off the ground._

_The dog jumped up, trying desperately to bite her, but she was too high up. Though, this didn't discourage it, he kept snapping at her, baring its teeth, for about an hour, until it realized it wasn't going to get her anytime soon, and left. Though, Ava stayed up on the brick stack for another hour, until she was sure the dog was gone. _

_She then slowly jumped off of the stack, wincing in pain, and hoping that her cut wasn't infected. She walked around aimlessly, until she found a landmark she remembered, and was able to make her way back to the foster home. _

_~~~~~Flash back over~~~~~~_

The guys stared up at me in shock, having sat down to listen to my story, "wow," Rico croaked

I hadn't told them about the whole-being-human-part, but I'd told them everything else, "the implications of that...," I heard Kowalski murmur

"Fish and chips!" Skipper cried, "all that happened to you when you were how old?"

"Ten," I murmured

"It must have been horrible," Private whispered

I shrugged, "it was a long time ago,"

"But you kept having that nightmare of when you were being chased," Kowalski put in

I sighed, "Well, yeah, but-"

"-but, you still have nightmares about it!" Private interrupted

"It does still kinda haunt me," I said nodding slightly

"It would haunt anyone," Skipper said

"And you've got us to make you feel better!" Private exclaimed happily, and Rico grunted in agreement

"Yeah, I guess I do," I murmured, as Private handed me a peanut butter winky, giving me a comforting smile

_**soeey about the crappy ending, i couldnt think of any other way to end it!**_

_**anyway-I just wanted to explain to you guys how she got her scar, since it's a pretty big part of the story, since she has a nightmare about it TWICE. Will be writing an actual story soon, so just be patient!**_

_**~over, under, and out! **_


End file.
